Ludifex
This bustling port city is located on Prakanda's mountainous eastern shores. When the typical morning fog dissipates, the rugged shoreline of Ludifex comes into view. Strong gusts of wind bringing in the scents of the salt sea, fish, and some foreign spices. Moored across the seemingly endless docks are great ships, both incredible and small, have the harbor packed to bursting. Massive pillars of stone jutting out from the sea are littered across the bay area making it extremely difficult for even a most seasoned sailor to navigate around Ludifex's rocky waters. Prakanda's Great Port City Most travelers across Prakanda will call Ludifex a pirate port. A safe haven for smugglers, thieves, and brigands from all corners of the globe. Most goods are imported with few merchants daring to remain in the port city long enough in fear of having their precious wares stolen. The only skilled artisans who call Ludifex home are a handful of blacksmiths and woodworkers who specialize in ship repair. Pirates and privateers alike call this free city home. A rough city to say the least. Cross the wrong man and it could cost you your life. But, if you have the cunning and wit to survive long enough in this unforgiving city, you may learn to like it here and call it home yourself. Once one learns the game, you can be quite successfull. The architecture of the port city is fairly modest at first glance. Countless small buildings huddled together throughout the metropolis. There is no sign of a great castle or keep popular in most major cities. The most prominent structure would be the Temple to Aquas nestled against a Cliffside on the edge of Ludifex and whos base seems to plunge into the depths below. However, for the most part, all of the buildings in the city are well-built. Reenforced concrete walls and strong roofing across the rugged terrain designed to withstand hurricane force winds. Ludifex is also split into five major districts. The Five Districts of Ludifex The Palm District Palm trees adorn every street corner for which this district earned its namesake. The Palm District is located along the northern borders of Ludifex in the shadow of the Temple to Aquas. If you're looking for lodging or good ale, this is where you will find it. Some work too if you ask the right patron. Although, the work you'll find here isn't always honest. The Hound and Fox Tavern As you push through the creaky, swinging double-doors your ears are immediately charmed with relaxing tropical island tunes played from a local band. A stark contrast from the mix of rowdy and unsavory patrons of the tavern. The smell of roasted meats and smoking pipes assail your nostrils. This sight of saucy wenches serving ale and the roar of laughter would shift anyone into a more cautious approach. Behind the bar stands a hulk of a man, known as Captain Bradley Armstrong, is the Hound and Fox's owner. A long, dirt-blonde mohawk is combed over his head with a well oiled beard and mustachio concealing his smirking lips. If anyone was looking for work in the bustling port city of Ludifex, this man was sure to be a great place to start. Ye Olde Tailor Shoppe What isn't well known is of a certain tailor who owns an inconspicuous looking shop behind the Hound and Fox Tavern on the city's edge. He is the only man in Ludifex who weaves and repairs ship's sails and some say the best in all of Prakanda. He is one of only a few tailors who know how to properly utilize Arcanaweave and using those skills craft sails with enhanced wind power. But, if you can convince the old man, perhaps he can craft you enchanted robes? The Fountain District A much more polished section of the city where the most distinguished and powerful families and great Houses reside. This refined district sits atop a raised plateau of roughly one hundred feet tall overlooking the entire port city and its rocky shores. The Luxury District (District 4) (District 5) The Temple to Aquas This temple dedicated to the water God, Aquas, Lord of the moons and high seas, at first glance looks as if it were a part of the Cliffside. Upon closer investigation, the architecture becomes apparent as what appears to be a series of towers resembling fossilized coral descending down the cliff and into the depths of the seas. In sunlight, the walls have a more salt white look to them. However, on a clear night, the structure comes alive with vibrant blues, greens, reds, and purples illuminated by the moonlight. The Salt Lords of Ludifex House Dalthorn An old and powerful House in the great port city. Magic Items Arcanaweave Wraps Wondrous item, rare (requires attunement by a monk) These enchanted wraps are designed to be worn tightly around the hands and forearms or feet and ankles as a pair. You gain a +1 bonus to saving throws while you wear them. These wraps have 4 charges. As a reaction to when you are hit by an attack or targeted by the Magic Missile spell, you may expend 1 charge to cast the Shield spell from them. Additionally, as a bonus action, you may expend 1 charge to restore 1 Ki point. These wraps regain 1D4 expended charges daily at dawn. Adventure Hooks Hidden beneath the stone pathways, the cracks in the face of Ludifex stir. Many called the city a Pirate's Port. They did not know the beginning. Within the fallen city on which Ludifex was built, a single survivor remained. Waiting for his chance. In the time before now, he was known as the Watcher. And watch he did. He watched as his home was decimated and he could do nothing. His anguish at his own survival has… corrupted him. Changed him. No longer does he live to record history and gain knowledge. Now, he simply wishes to amass the power and wealth needed to take revenge. Very few have seen what is left of his face since the Fall. Only one has escaped with his life. But not his mind. The poor boy yelled out a curse as he ran, which the deformed man very much enjoyed. "Beholder!" "Yes," thought the man. "No longer will I watch them. Now, they will behold my power." Perhaps there is some truth behind this legend? Gather your companions and venture into the sewers to investigate this rumored "undercity".